Mordecai, Karaoke King
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Unable to stand the fact that a punk rocking Karaoke Champion is hitting on Margaret, Mordecai decides to enter a karaoke contest in attempt to win her heart and get his pride back. Will it all end well? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for a little bit of language and a whole lot of lovin'... (Mainly from Mordecai and Margaret)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Normally, I write fics for the Total Drama series, but I decided to write a Regular Show fic this time. It's pretty much a multi-chapter fic, so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh, man...what a rough day..." Mordecai groans in agony that he wanted just sit back and chill with his best friend Rigby after a rough hour of crap from Benson. Picking up trash, this and that, not ever having to go on break.

"You said it...I don't think I can handle the trash as well._.._" Rigby said acting beat as well.

"Who? The garbage or Benson?" Mordecai replied as he decided to let out a frosty cold one and trying to let out a joke.

"Either way, we lose. I just wanna rest my head." Rigby replies as he rested his head on a pillow and popping up a can of Shaddap Cola.

As he did, they were interrupted by Benson.

"Okay? Am I just paranoid as a cat's ass or are you guys just slacking off when I told you to pick up the crap that was left from the Halloween party a few days ago?" Benson said as he snapped at them.

Mordecai and Rigby just decided to mind their own business.

"Benson, we've been handling that piece of crap ever since a few days ago. It's just too much!" Rigby complained as his face focused to an episode of "Beavis and ButtHead".

_"You should name your baby bungholio! Ratatah!" _Beavis said on the TV. Mordecai and Rigby laughed like hell. Somehow, Benson decided to ruin their fun like always by turning off the television_, _much to Mordecai and Rigby's disappointment.

"Look, I don't pay you damned squat just to sit around like damn bushwhackers! You're here to make sure this park is cleaner and tighter than my mom!" Benson yelled at the boring individuals. But somehow, Mordecai and Rigby let out a quick chuckle.

"Why would you tell us that?" Mordecai let out a chuckle. Benson didn't realize what he said, so he hit himself in the head for saying that.

"You could've had a V8..." Rigby said to Benson. These insults would have easily pissed off Benson at its point, but he just decided to let it pass.

"Look, just so I'm not an insensitive guy, I'll still let you off with a warning. Just make sure this park is clean by the time it's midnight. Got it?" Benson said, giving Mordecai and Rigby a final notice.

"Yeah, sure. Could you let us watch our program now?" Mordecai replied, as Benson turned back on the TV in boring fashion.

"Uhh...fine. I'm going out anyway. Just make sure-"

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Rigby responded, cutting Benson off.

"I'm going to ignore that..." Benson said as he just left without trying to snap at Mordecai and Rigby again.

A few moments later...Rigby and Mordecai just decided to turn off the TV. They turned to each other.

"You pick the trash up." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"You pick the trash up." Rigby said to Mordecai.

"Look...why don't we toss a coin up in the air? I choose Heads, you do it. You choose Tails, I do it."

"Sounds cool, then..." Mordecai spoke as he took a quarter and shot it up in the air.

It hit Heads.

"Oh, damn it...I'll get the bags..." Rigby moaned in disappointment. He then turned to Mordecai. "You gonna help me?"

"Oh, sure..." Mordecai spoke in a boring tone, as he was still watching "Beavis and ButtHead". That work that he did earlier was just plain hell.

"I'm thinking that's a no..." Rigby spoke out as he left for the garbage and crap that filled the park all over. It was like a tornado hit every bit of debris all over.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the coffee shop around the next day, right around 10 p.m. in the morning...Mordecai was still stressed out because of all the crap that Benson asked to pick up. It was surprising that he'd actually helped without Rigby thinking he wouldn't actually do it because of his laziness.<p>

"Oh, why me...?" Mordecai said to himself as he slumped with his head down with a cup of Cappuccino in his hand. However, a familiar voice spoke in his head.

"Hi, Mordecai."

"Oh, crap. Margaret!" Mordecai almost literally jumped out of his seat when she saw Margaret. She just got off from her shift.

"Uh...how's it going? You look like hell by the way." Margaret replied, being concerned about his 'best friend's well-being.

"That's strange, because I look like crap..." Mordecai chuckled a bit before he kept stirring his cappuccino.

"I see you didn't get any sleep from last night. Case of insomnia I guess..." she spoke as Margaret took a seat next to the tired-less blue jay.

"Yeah...that and Benson. It took me about 5 a.m. to get the rest of the crap cleaned up." Mordecai ruffled as he calmly took a drink.

"5 a.m? I didn't think that no one could pull off an all-nighter like that!" she spoke as she poured a second cup for Mordecai.

"You're kidding. The whole park felt like a damn tornado threw up everything in sight." Mordecai said, still looking like he didn't sleep for a while. He always looks like this working throughout the whole night and day.

"Well, Benson is just a hardass all the time. I'm glad I don't work for him. I wouldn't last one day with him if I was gonna be yelled at like a banshee with a air horn." Margaret chuckled a bit before pouring herself a cup. Mordecai let out a chuckle alongside her too.

"That's him, indeed..."

As soon as Mordecai and Margaret was busy with their quiet conversation between each other...a limo suddenly pulls up to the coffee shop.

Who could this actually be? As this individual pulls out of the limo. Margaret couldn't believe it. He had a black leather jacket which read "Number One Stunner on the back. Pants that had a flame design to it. Green spiky hair that combined with orange dye. He was pretty much a sparrow with a rude, bad attitude.

"Ahh, oh my goodness...it's him!" Margaret said, as she was looking at the punk rock-like sparrow.

"Huh? That's who?" Mordecai said as he looked at him as well.

"That's 5-time World Karaoke Champion, Roderick Sparrow!"

"Really? How come I've never heard of him?" he said in some kind of secret, jealous tone.

"Ahh! You never heard of Roderick Sparrow? He's perhaps one of the greatest Karaoke stars of this lifetime ever! I have a serious guilty pleasure for Karaoke..." Margaret replied as he was eyeing the handsome punk rocker, entering the coffee shop.

Roderick then soon approached Margaret.

"Hi, ma'am..." Roderick spoke to her with that breathless British accent. Yep, he was punk all right.

"Oh...hi Roderick. I'm such a huge fan of you..." Margaret spoke to him as he was lusting for him in secret. Mordecai felt little bit of jealousy.

"Oh please...call me "Rod". And it's such a pleasure to meet such a fan so beautiful, so graceful, and so intelligent of my work..." Rod said, shaking Margaret's hand. Somehow, Mordecai didn't buy it one bit. Those clothes of his smelled something bad.

"Now...rumor has it you make the best coffee in this whole entire city." Rod spoke out, still in that desirable British accent of his.

_"Margaret never told me about that..."_ Mordecai thought as he cringed at someone beautiful like Margaret getting her hands on someone so dirty.

"Sure, it's the best ever. Let me go get it..." Margaret responded, leaving to get Rod's order.

She soon left himself with Mordecai. Rod was a little impressed.

"So, are you the fruit that was talking to that beautiful, bloody robin of yours?" Rod smirked at Mordecai.

"That beautiful bloody robin of mine happens to be Margaret. And she just happens to be just a...friend of mine." Mordecai retaliated at Rod, and cringing at the same time whenever he mentioned Margaret as his friend.

"Friend of mine, huh? What would she ever see in you?"

"Much! The name's Mordecai, and I just can't see someone with the likes of you act all gooey and lovey-dovey all over my 'friend' like that." Mordecai spoke at Rod as he was standing up for Margaret, who wasn't even around.

"Oh, why not? I'm not a bad guy...I'm just a little bit irritated that I have a blue-haired idiot talking down on me like he's big stuff." Rod spoke, as he was putting him down just like that.

"I'm not a blue haired idiot! I'm just looking out for someone who's close to me, that's all. Believe me, flattery like that is gonna get you nowhere, pal."

"Oh...so I agree..." Rod replied as he approached Mordecai like the gentleman he was. And then, in the blink of an eye...

...he starts to strangle Mordecai with one hand...

"Look pal. I don't know what crap you're starting with me...but whenever I see something that is precious...I take it. And if I like your 'friend', I'll take her. Now...you don't want the same to happen to you if we do meet again...Got it?" Rod said to Mordecai coldly and to his face. Mordecai felt like he was gonna wet himself because of his vicious stare.

"Fine. Got it. Just let me go..." Mordecai replied struggling to get out of his grasp. Rod eventually let him go, as Mordecai swore like his face would have been turned purple.

Margaret soon showed up with the 'best coffee in the world".

"Here you go, Rod. I've added the cappuccino with pumpkin spice and chocolate drizzle to give it that extra spice." Margaret spoke to Rod, not being unaware of the fact that Mordecai was being strangled by the delienquent.

"Ahh...thanks, luv." Rod said as Margaret handed him the cup and took a sip of the pumpkin-chocolate spiced cappuccino. He was highly impressed.

"What do you think?"

"This is definitely...the best coffee in the world. I wish I could enjoy it more, but I gotta get going. Huge Karaoke contest is starting tonight. Wish me luck!" Rod exclaimed at her, and then noticing Mordecai still trying to catch some air from all that light strangling he did. "Oh, you might wanna do something about your friend. I'm afraid the coffee that you gave him was a little too hot..."

Rod then walked out with a sly smile. And as he did, he muttered something to himself.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Because when we do meet, I will have Margaret all to myself."

Margaret then looked down on Mordecai, in which he now started to get his conscience back.

"Mordecai? What happened to you...?"

Did Mordecai want to tell Margaret about what happened to him. Did he want to tell her about Rod's true colors? The reason that Rod liked her coffee because he really wants Margaret all to himself?

"Uh...I...the coffee was too hot..." he said, looking up at her.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Here, I'll try to bring a warm cup for you. I'll be back." Margaret replied as she went back to the kitchen, as an attempt to help Mordecai.

Mordecai realized what he's done. He ended up lying to the only woman who he had strong feelings for.

_"Damn it! Why couldn't I tell her he was so threatening...?"_ Mordecai thought himself as he hit the floor.

He took a while to pull himself together as Margaret went to Mordecai with a warm cup of cappuccino this time.

"Here you go. Drink this..." Margaret responded, giving Mordecai a sip. He then got back up on his feet.

"Ahh...thanks. That feels better."

"So...you thinking about going to that Karaoke contest?" Margaret said nicely to him.

Mordecai would have responded to yes, but he thought of something different.

"I...I don't know...I got a lot on my mind right now...I'll catch you later though. Thanks for the cup!" Mordecai exclaimed as he waved goodbye to Margaret as she waved back.

"You're welcome!" she shouted back at him far away.

As soon as Mordecai was nowhere to be found. Margaret let out a lonely sigh. She really became concerned for him.

_"I'm worried about you though..."_ she thought to herself as she got back to her shift just now.

She just had to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, looks like Mordecai hesitated...can he find someway to get back at Rod? Read and review!<strong>

**Notice: Roderick Sparrow was an original character I created. I figured he'd play the role of a bad punk rocker. You can expect a whole lot of humor and romance, even though there will be hints of drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for language and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Whoo-hah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Mordecai finally arrived home to Rigby and the crew. They try to find out what kind of game to play for their day off because of their hard work. He then sees Benson with a clipboard.

"Okay, here are the games for game day because for god-knows-what, you guys did a brilliant good job of taking care of the crap you cleaned up from that Halloween Party. That's the last time we let a 300-pound fatass kid from Canada anywhere near the park. Okay, for game day, we got...checkers...poker...double dutch...Monopoly...(sighs)...for the last time Muscle Man..."My Mom" doesn't count as a game!" Benson yelled, snapping at Muscle Man.

"Well...it looks like..." Muscle Man said, before Benson cut him off.

"Yeah, we get it...you win...big damn deal." Benson replied to Muscle Man. He then sees Mordecai. "Well...looks like Roughneck showed up. Got any ideas?"

"No...and frankly...I don't care..." Mordecai responded as he refused not to engage in conversation?

"But what about gameday? I wanted to play Bilbo Catcher! Hahaha!" Pops laughed as he was playing a ball in a cup. Rigby cut Pops off.

"Go play with yourself! I'm not in the mood." Mordecai said to Pops angrily as he went upstairs. He ends up locking the door.

"What crawled up in his ass all of a sudden?" Benson spoke without showing any concerned emotion for Mordecai.

"Apparently you...something's wrong with Mordecai. I don't know why, but something's up." Skips responded, actually showing emotion for his best friend. So did Rigby, High Five Ghost, Muscle Man and Pops. They headed upstairs in an attempt to figure out whats wrong with him.

Mordecai was shown relaxing and being frustrated at the same time. A knock was heard outside Mordecai's door.

"Excuse me...Mordecai?" the voice said, which revealed to be Rigby.

"Go away..."

"Come on, buddy...Come on out and tell us what's wrong?" High-Five Ghost said in an attempt to beak Mordecai out of his physical slumber.

"I don't wanna..." Mordecai said, as each time the guys try to knock oh his door, he grows a little more frustrated.

"You wanna play Bilbo Catcher?" Pops called out to Mordecai. Mordecai gave him a threatening response.

"Shove it someplace where your Mommy used to but the thermometer!" Mordecai yelled at Pops from inside.

"But I don't know which place I can shove it in...!" Pops whined at Mordecai's response.

Somehow, Benson grew tired of this.

"Geez, it feels like I'm raising a damn 16-year old girl..." Benson said to himself. He decided to give it a try. "...hey, Mordecai..."

"Shut up!" the blue jay yelled from inside. Benson had a smirk on his face as he got himself an idea.

"Hey, Mordecai...Margaret's here..." Benson spoke on the door, sweet-talking to him.

Mordecai somehow launched from his bed and rushed for the bedroom door, therefore unlocking it. When he opened the door, it showed his friends waiting for him. He complained that Margaret wasn't there.

"I can't believe I fell for that dumbass trick..." he complained. Rigby and the rest of the crew, including Benson, all came into Mordecai's room.

"Mordecai, buddy. We just wanna let you know that we're your best friend, and that we're looking out for you. So we just wanna know one thing...what's got you so emotional all of a sudden?" Rigby said, putting his hand on Mordecai's shoulder. They soon sat on Mordecai's bed.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired..." Mordecai spoke, getting more frustrated by the minute.

Then not a second too soon, Benson decided to open up to him, just like any ordinary friend would do.

"Look, Mordecai. I know I may be a little rough and harsh on you sometimes...but you gotta try a little harder. That's what a good worker does. If he's not a good worker, than you're basically slacking off. As of right now, you're slacking off on your emotions. So why don't you become a good little boy and tell Benson what got you crawled up under your ass." Benson said, finally showing some concern for once, although not in the pleasing way.

Mordecai just had to give up...for his friends.

"Fine...I guess I can just tell you, then...is this idiot named Roderick Sparrow. And he's been hitting on Margaret all of a sudden..." Mordecai said with a deep breath.

The name Roderick Sparrow was in everyone's minds.

"Roderick "Rod" Sparrow...ain't he the 5-time World Karaoke Champion?" Rigby said as that name hit Mordecai's nerves.

"I see everyone of you haven't forgotten already...well, just before I picked up the rest of crap from the early morning like you asked me to Benson...I was just minding my own business as me and Margaret were just having our conversation, like usual..." Mordecai spoke as he was cut off for a second.

"WooooooooOOOOOOOOO...!" Rigby and the crew said thinking that there may be something sweet between Mordecai and Margaret. Mordecai just decided to ignore their cry and carry on with his story.

"...and then what happens next? Roderick Sparrow just appears out of nowhere looking like some kind of punk rocker! He just had to act sweet and kind towards Margaret. Then...she leaves me with him while she was gonna give him 'the best coffee in the world'. And then, he just strangles me with one hand...telling me that Margaret was gonna be his when he next meet. That guy is nothing but a total girlfriend-stealer...and a nard at best!" Mordecai exclaimed, telling everyone about Roderick's true side. Skips knew where this was going.

"You know, Mordecai...there's this Karaoke thing downtown. Maybe you can enter and show Roderick what you're made of. I know I got something against punks like him." Skips told Mordecai as a favor.

"Me too, if someone that bastard-like puts their hands on my friends...they're gonna expect something from the Muscle Man himself! I'm in." Muscle Man spoke proudly as he put his hand out.

"Count me in as well..." Hand-Five Ghost replied as well, letting his hand out.

"Ooh, I wanna join! He's gonna expect a good-old slapdown on his flat-out bum!" Pops said out proudly as well. He too lent his hand out. Who knew Pops can be so aggressive?

"There's no stopping you guys, huh? Fine, I guess I'll join. One of us has gotta beat that punk to the ground..." Benson lended his hand out as well.

"Same here..." Rigby spoke out lending a hand as well. He then took his focus on Mordecai. "...what do you say, Buddy? Keep our friends close...and our enemies closer...?"

Mordecai didn't know how to respond to something like this...but he had only one saying to give out.

"Guys..." Mordecai said as he stood up and faced the guys like he was upset. But his upsetting face...soon turned to determination.

"I'm entering that Karaoke contest, no doubt about it!" Mordecai spoke out as he lent out his hand back.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both raised their hand in the air in spirit.

And after a few minutes of silence...

"I'm starving..." Pops whined once again. Mordecai had a bit of an appetite as well.

"I guess we can lend out for Chinese then. Benson's buying..." Mordecai spoke as the rest of the crew without Benson left the room.

"Indeed I am-wait a damn minute! I'm the one with the steely balls here! I say you're paying...Muscle Man!" Benson said, as he was the last person to leave Mordecai's room.

"Bulls***!" Muscle Man yelled out at Benson far away.

This may be battle that Mordecai could in fact win...but it would have to wait...

* * *

><p><strong>What will the contest be like? Can Mordecai get his pride and dignity back against Roderick Sparrow? Read and review until the next chapter!<strong> **It's gonna be a barnburner, I'll tell you that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for language and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own any songs from artists/groups. Enough said, here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The city auditorium.

Man...was it packed! Everyone from the city had showed up for this special occasion.

Mordecai and the crew were the last to show up. Somehow, they all started wearing wacky outfits at a time.

Pops wore a Liberace-like outfit. He was dressed in white and gold all over. He looked a little gay.

High-Five Ghost wore something that resembled out of Phil Collins.

Muscle Man's outfit was pretty much Death Metal with the chains and leather he was wearing.

Skips was dressed like Flavor Flav from Public Enemy. He looked a little stupid for rap to tell the truth.

Benson was dressed like a dumbassed version of Elvis. His hair looked like someone ripped up black carpet and sluper-glued it on Benson's head while he was sleeping so that he would look like an ass in the morning.

Rigby was dressed like Garth Brooks, except everyone of his clothes developed a flame pattern all over his body.

And Mordecai was just...well...Mordecai. He didn't need any stupid getup or gimmick. All he needed to do is to prove himself to Margaret that she really belongs to him in his heart. But all of a sudden, that Roderick idiot had to step up in front of him.

"Wow, I can't believe they're really enamored with this crap..." Mordecai replied as he really checked the place out. Inside was a huge video screen in the words would pop out of nowhere. Yeah, this was gonna be hard for anyone not to remember the lyrics...

"I think I love this crap!" Pops exclaimed with joy.

"Isn't that what you say before you hit the toilet?" Muscle Man shot back at Pops, therefore insulting him. Pops was not too happy. Mordecai and Rigby let out quite a chuckle.

"Bad news, everyone...there are only 6 entries left. One of us has to drop out." High-Five Ghost said as he just got back from the entry room.

"What? Well, this is just dandy..." Mordecai said as he started to complain. "Okay...who's out?"

The rest of the crew looked around. Then out of nowhere...Pops sneezed.

"Well...we have a volunteer!" Benson exclaimed, knowing that Pops had volunteered to step out.

"But...I want to sing..." Pops whined. Benson hardly cared.

"No offense, Pops...but...let me put this in the way in all good respect...you just fricking suck." Rigby said, consoling Pops.

"But I wanna sing! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna...!" Pops whined again.

"Hmm...let me think..." Mordecai replied as he put his fingers to his chin, thinking of an idea. "...Nope. Pops sits this one out."

"AW! You guys stink...I should have never come here..." Pops spoke out in defeat as he left to go find a good seat. he was never in a good mood.

"You should have never brought that gay-ass coat with you then..." Benson spoke out to him, as he teased a furious Pops.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the crew (except Pops who is still mad that he got dropped out) had sat on the contestant's seats. Those seats were exactly for the contestants who had signed up.<p>

"Man...it's a rough house. It's harder to see Margaret from here..." Mordecai spoke as he was trying to look at the whole entire building for Margaret from his seat.

"Oh, believe me, buddy. When there's like 2,000 or 3,000 people inside this crap, it's gonna be harder than hell to find her." Rigby said right to Mordecai. And after a few unsuccessful tries...Mordecai finally saw her away from his seat.

Margaret appeared looking really hot and sexy in Mordecai's eyes as she was dressed in a little black tanktop that read "Daddy's Little Rockstar." Mordecai really loved the way how Margaret's full curvaceous frame molded to that shirt. That cleavage of hers? Mordecai just drooled in his own mind when he saw her.

"Hey, Margaret...MARGARET! OVER HERE! LOOK!" Mordecai yelled as it bothered Rigby and the crew.

"Ah! Mordecai! You're competing? That's awesome!" Margaret yelled back in satisfaction.

"Thanks! You should see me smoke out everybody!" he said proudly to her.

"Good luck. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Rod...he won't be performing tonight, just so you know." Margaret replied loudly as Mordecai's determination soon turned into frustration.

Why in the hell did Roderick back out? Was it because he was just too cocky to compete? Was it because he was just to scared to accept the fact that Mordecai wanted a grudge with him the past morning? No. The reason why Mordecai wanted his hands on Roderick so bad was because he was looking to make sure this was his only chance to see that he was the only thing in Margaret's life. Mordecai just decided to roll with the flow in secret.

"Oh...that's too bad. I was looking forward to it..." he said, just playing along with her to hide his anger and disappointment that he wouldn't be facing against Roderick.

"Don't worry, you're gonna see him." Margaret said back to him in notice.

"When is that?" Mordecai responded, as he was cut off by a dim of the lights.

These people were gonna expect something...

"And now...ladies and gentleman...please welcome...the true Prince of Punk...the Kamikaze of Karoake...the one and only 5-time World Karaoke Champion, Roderick "Rod" Sparrow!" the announcer screamed as Rod made his entrance wearing some kind of Platinum punk outfit. No one could figured out how to get duds like that. The ladies, including Margaret, just craved to be with him.

Mordecai hated him deep down inside because Margaret may be infatuated with him a little too much. Somewhat of a foolish crush to be exact. Roderick soon approached the microphone. I guess he appears to be this event's MC.

"Hello blokes, and welcome to the city's annual Karaoke Contest!" Roderick said to everyone in the auditorium. "Of course, you all know who I am, I'm 5-time World Karaoke Champion...well, you know! It is really a pleasure to be here in this fabulous city to host this incredible once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for every one of you Karaoke fanatics in the world!"

"I bet the rest of the guys in the Chia-Pet factory did his hair, that arrogant bastard..." Mordecai said to Rigby, who grew jealous of him every second.

"I'm thinking he probably did..." Rigby chuckled quietly as he and Mordecai made fun of his hair. It's a good thing Rod didn't catch them doing so.

"Okay, you all know the rules...everyone of you 16 contestants will come up one at a time and perform only one song to sing between me and the three judges, including me, will score each one of you on a scale of 1 to to..." Roderick said, as he was cut off by Mordecai's thinking voice.

_"No one told me there were judges_..." Mordecai thought to himself. Roderick kept moving on with his speech.

"...and the 6 people with the highest scores will move on to the city tournament semi-finals, and only one will be representing the United States of America in this year's World Karoake Championships in beautiful Tokyo, Japan, where they will compete in three rounds of Karaoke with me...Roderick "Rod" Sparrow!"

_"Oh, great. I have to get past three stages of hell just to get through to that guy?__ This is just madness now..." _Mordecai thinking that he's insane that he must go through the quarterfinals, the tournament semi-finals, and the 3-round final event.

"...so to everyone competing, I just want so say best of luck and...LET...THE...PARTY...BEEEEEEEEGINNNNNN!" Roderick screamed as the crowd became entangled in a excited frenzy.

As both Mordecai, Rigby and the crew both looked face-to-face to each other, they must be thinking only one thing to themselves...

_Only one of us must defeat Rod._

If Mordecai wanted to prove to Margaret...he must take down Roderick "Rod" Sparrow. And if he is to go three stages of hell with the rest of his friends...

...it'll all be worth it...

* * *

><p><strong>Who will be first to compete in the Karaoke Quarterfinal?<strong>

**Will it be Mordecai?**

**Will it be Rigby?**

**Will it be the dumbass Elvis himself, Benson?**

**Find out when you read and review! The next chapter will be a rip-snorter, I'll tell you that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for language and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Whoop whoop whoop!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I can't believe this..." Mordecai scowled at the fact that Rod would not be competing. It wasn't fair to him. Mordecai wanted a piece of him now.

"I know you wanna rip those crummy orange hands of his, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait..." Skips said to Mordecai, trying to prevent him from losing his cool.

"He's nothing but a pansy-waist. That guy!" Mordecai kept on raging. It was a good thing Margaret didn't notice him in this behavior. At least he was still himself when Margaret turned to him.

"Ok! Now it's time to start the competition. First up, he's a gumball machine with nads bigger than my bloody wife, give it up for Benson, as he will be singing "Moody Blue" by Elvis!

Benson was surprised that he was first.

"Okay, watch how a white man sings!" Benson exclaimed as he adjusted his carpet-like hairdo of Elvis.

"I can't wait to hear this..." Muscle Man replies as he sees Benson already in stage. Benson then grabs the microphone from Rod Sparrow's left wing, in which he takes a seat next to the judges.

"Hello, Cleveland! Uh-huh-huh!" Benson yelled in the microphone. Not one audience member even cheered, but instead they all laughed at his silly-ass haircut.

Benson was annoyed by this.

"You can forget all those Christmas cards I sent you!" Benson yelled angrily at his crew, which they didn't applaud at all.

"You know who else sends Christmas cards?" Muscle man told Benson loudly.

"Hit it, please!" Benson replied quickly to the judges, before Muscle Man can say those unsteady words of hers.

(Elvis Presley's "Moody Blue" plays.)

Benson:_  
>Well, it's hard to be a gambler<em>  
><em>Bettin' on the number<em>  
><em>That changes ev'ry time<em>  
><em>Well, you think you're gonna win<em>  
><em>Think she's givin' in<em>  
><em>A stranger's all you find<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's hard to figure out<em>  
><em>What she's all about<em>  
><em>That she's a woman through and through<em>  
><em>She's a complicated lady, so color my baby moody blue,<em>

Everyone was shocked by his horrible singing so far. Except of giving a standing ovation from the fans. All they got was rioting.

"Oh, good man in the sky, kill me now!" a trucker yelled because of this horrible tragedy. Benson was still singing like a loon.

Mordecai and Rigby was somewhat dumbfounded, thinking that Benson was singing like the king himself.

_Oh, Moody blue_  
><em>Tell me am I gettin' through<em>  
><em>I keep hangin' on<em>  
><em>Try to learn the song<em>  
><em>But I never do<em>  
><em>Oh, Moody blue,<em>  
><em>Tell me who I'm talkin' to<em>  
><em>You're like the night and day<em>  
><em>And it's hard to say<em>  
><em>Which one is you.<em>

"Oh...my god...he sings like a crappy banister!" Mordecai said, being appalled. Luckily, he felt the same way about Margaret. Benson's god-awful singing voice was making her cringe.

"Ack! This is horrible! Get his voice off of me!" Margaret yelled, wishing she would grow a new pair of headphones coming out of her ears to stop this madness.

_Well, when Monday comes she's Tuesday,_  
><em>When Tuesday comes she's Wednesday,<em>  
><em>Through another day again<em>  
><em>Her personality unwinds<em>  
><em>Just like a ball of twine<em>  
><em>On a spool that never ends<em>  
><em>Just when I think I know her well<em>  
><em>Her emotions reveal,<em>  
><em>She's not the person that<em>  
><em>I though I knew<em>  
><em>She's a complicated lady, so color my baby moody blue,<em>

To add insult to injury, Benson started shaking his butt in front of the thousands of fans who attended this event. His butt-shaking made people's eyes blind in embarrassment.

"My eyes! My eyes! Aaaaaaaah!" a spectator screamed before he realized that life was too short and left the auditorium like it was the frickin' end of the world._  
><em>

_Oh, Moody blue_  
><em>Tell me am I gettin' through<em>  
><em>I keep hangin' on<em>  
><em>Try to learn the song<em>  
><em>But I never do<em>  
><em>Oh, Moody blue,<em>  
><em>Tell me who I'm tal<em>_-_

"Okay. Enough of the song." Roderick responded, finally putting an end to the misery that was Benson's performance.

"What! You don't interrupt me! I'm the star of this show!" Benson yelled at Rod like a drill sargeant combined with a banshee.

"No offense, star of the show, but your performance...made me want to drive a corkscrew through my own bloody head, therefore killing myself. With that said in mind. Judges, what did you think?"

(Judge's scores is a 6, 6, 6. Roderick's score is a 2.)

"2! That's all I get?" Benson yelled once again in anger because of the score.

"Benson, you got 2 is because you are doody. Next!"

"You know what? Screw your scores, screw this competition, and screw your mother! Literally! I quit!" Benson fumed as she smashes the microphone on the wood, therefore creating a hole in the stage.

Benson then tends to leave.

"You punk-wearing pansy!" Benson screamed angrily at Roderick once again before taking his seat.

"Man...sounds like someone blew something sucky out of his ass..." Roderick said to another judge before returning to face the audience. "...okay everyone, sorry for the piece-of-crap performance. We promise that everyone will get their money back. Okay, let's start with the second contestant. Give it up for the flabby nut with the man-boobs, Muscle Man!"

"Watch me destroy all of you in Karaoke! Who know who else would also destroy all of you in karaoke?" Muscle Man replied to the rest of the gang about that lame joke, but Mordecai just cut him off.

"Yeah, we all know, your mom..." Mordecai said, being stressed by his lame mom joke.

"Well trained...sensei!" he spoke once again as Muscle Man left for the stage.

As soon as Muscle Man got to the stage, he got on the microphone. The crowd cheered for him loudly.

"You know who else is ready to rock?" Muscle Man screamed on the mic. "MY MOM!"

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson screamed at Muscle Man, as he was already fed up with the lame joke.

(Quiet Riot's "Cum On Feel The Noize" plays.)

Muscle Man:_  
>Come on feel the noise<em>  
><em>Girls rock your boys<em>  
><em>We'll get wild, wild, wild!<em>  
><em>Wild, wild, wild!<em>

_So you think I got an evil mind,_  
><em>I'll tell you honey<br>I don't know why_  
><em>I don't know why<em>

_So you think my singing's out of time,_  
><em>it makes me money<em>

_I don't know why_  
><em>I don't know why, anymore<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>

The crowd roared for his applause. Mordecai and Rigby was just flat out impressed.

"Damn...he's really good." Mordecai said being really flattered by his impressive singing talent.

_So come on, feel the noise_  
><em>Girls rock your boys<em>  
><em>We'll get wild, wild, wil- AAAAH!<em>

Muscle Man screamed as he fell on the hole that was made by Benson. Benson just laughed like crazy at that inappropriate antic, even though they never understood.

"You are a great guy!" Benson exclaimed as he was talking and pointing to the man upstairs.

Muscle Man screamed in agony.

"Aaaah! Ass cramp! Mommy!" Muscle Man cried as he was tended to paramedics. High-Five Ghost, his best friend, tended to him as well.

"I knew it, it's hypocracy! Hypocracy, I tell you!" High-Five Ghost said as he went with Muscle Man to a local hospital room.

Mordecai just gulped. Okay, he was a little frightened about getting on stage.

"Rigby...I don't wanna end up having serious ass cramps like Muscle Man. I'm a little nervous now..." Mordecai said straight to Rigby.

"I know...but don't quit on us. This could be your last shot...Don't let Margaret down..." Rigby told him in a tense way.

Mordecai continued to have second thoughts. Was this really worth it? What would Margaret do? Would she just leave him forever for Roderick Sparrow, that British jerk? Would she call him a failure if he never succeeded in life?

No. Now, wasn't the time to turn back now. He needed to do this for her. No embarrassing singing of Benson or no little injury made my Muscle Man wasn't gonna stop Mordecai from trying to win her heart by singing.

"Fine...I'll just have to hold on there for a little while..." Mordecai replied softly as he took his focus on to Margaret. His words to her far away were...

_"I promise with all my heart and soul_ _I will..."_ he thought to himself straight to Margaret as Mordecai waited for his opportunity to strike. It was until the right place and time that he can unleash his singing fury on the world, and for Roderick, to see...

* * *

><p><strong>Will Mordecai be next? Or somebody else? Read and review to find out. The next chapter will be something else!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for language and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Whoop whoop whoop!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was a really rough first round...so far...Benson walked off in an angry rush, and Muscle Man somehow suffered series of ass-cramps. Every competitor that stepped onto the stage, had their fate sealed one way after another. Worse of all, it was in the fate of Roderick's hands. And one by one...every competitor fell...

One that definitely took notice was High-Five Ghost who was singing his perfect rendition of Phil Collins' "In The Air Tonight".

High-Five Ghost:  
><em>I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord<em>  
><em>Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord<em>  
><em>Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, o-ah, ah, ah-choo!<em>

(High-Five Ghost sneezes.)_  
><em>

"Stop! Judges?" Roderick said in an arrogant tone.

"What? That wasn't fair! I just sneezed! Ask the dust particles!" High-Five Ghost complained.

"8, 0, 0, and I hold up a exclamation mark." Roderick said as he held up a sign that has a "!" symbol on it.

"What kinda score is that?" High-Five Ghost replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"BOO! Hahahahaha!" Roderick laughed annoyingly as High-Five Ghost found it offensive in an unknown fashion.

High-Five Ghost left in an angry fashion, but not without leaving a few choice of words for the punk-rocking sparrow.

"I took a big crap in your car! You may think its eggs, but it's a whole different story!" he said as he angrily went to his seat.

Mordecai scowled at Roderick for doing that to High-Five Ghost (Girls would think he's adorable!). He should've gotten a chance.

"I wonder what more crap he's gonna pull out?" Mordecai said in a tense, but fearless tone.

And then, it was Skips turn with a rendition of "U Cant Touch This" by MC Hammer. He was pulling out all the stops to impress Roderick Sparrow.

Skips:_  
>U can't touch this<em>  
><em>U can't touch this<em>  
><em>U can't touch this<em>  
><em>U can't touch this<em>

"Damn...he's really killing it out there!" Mordecai replied, being impressed by Skips dance moves. Who knew someone so big and large could have moves like that. Benson wasn't that impressed, knowing that he got a huge crowd reaction better than him.

Roderick or "The Rod" was less than surprised. That sly smirk that he has in his face must mean that he's up to something.

_My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard_  
><em>Makes me say,"oh my lord thank you for blessing me<em>  
><em>With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"<em>  
><em>It feels good<em>  
><em>When you know you're sown<em>  
><em>A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown<em>  
><em>And I'm known as such<em>  
><em>And this is a beat-AAAAAAAH!<em>

Skips' singing was cut off my that hole in the ground that Benson made earlier. It brought a sick smile to Roderick's face. But he decided to act concerned, knowing in Mordecai's mind that he wasn't.

"Can someone get Skips to the hospital as well? Get back-up as needed! And someone fix the damn hole that idiot machine with gumballs made in the first place!" Roderick spoke as the medical team tended to Skips, who just happened to have suffered a splinter on his foot. And then when he turned away, he shot back one tine insult at him in hidden fashion, in which he muttered. "What a dumbass..."

"Oh man, I hope that isn't me..." Mordecai thought to himself. He was still confident though. Even though not confident enough as where Margaret is concerned.

Oh, man. The way Mordecai looked at his angel was heartwarming. The way that she served him coffee. The way she always had that nice, care-free smile made to him. They way that her beauty shone as much as just about every female in this planet? He then wondered what could be happening to him if he didn't win Margaret's heart.

He wondered...

His dream sequence began when Mordecai was entering the coffee shop as usual with Rigby. He just happened to see Margaret alongside her good friend, Eileen.

"Hi, Margaret! What's up, Eileen?" Mordecai greeted them as he went inside and took a seat next to Rigby.

"Not much...Oh, I forgot...I won't be serving any coffee anymore..." Margaret said as she had a disappointed look in her face. So did Eileen.

"What? What happened?" Rigby replied having a "WTF?" look on his face.

"Margaret just decided to become married instead!" Eileen exclaimed, turning her face to pure joy.

"What? But you can't be married that quick! What about true love, between us?" Mordecai said, in panicking fashion.

"Ohhh...I forgot about that...I just found out that for you and me...life is just too short. So...I'm breaking up with you..." Margaret said, looking down on Mordecai who had a sign of disappointment in his face.

"That's impossible! This can't happen! Who are you getting married to?" Mordecai spoke to her as Margaret's face had a very good reason.

"I'm getting married to Roderick Sparrow!" Margaret replied happily as the whole news just dropped him on his knees.

"Ahhhhhh, caaaaaaaahm on!" Mordecai reacted in panic fashion.

Their conversation was cut off when Roderick "Rod" Sparrow appeared in arrogant fashion wearing what seems to be an airbrushed black jacket which in the back has an airbrushed picture of Mordecai with a censored sign covered over it. He also seems to be sporting a red bowtie as well.

As soon as Mordecai looked back at his friends, they all soon dressed up in formal. Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, High-Five Ghost and Benson also appeared out of nowhere wearing formal as well, except that Benson was dressed up as a minister.

"Guys? You too?" Mordecai said as they looked at his best friends like they turned on him whatsoever.

"We get to have free cake! You know who else gets to have free cake? My mom!" Muscle man exclaimed.

"Okay, dude...that was horrible..." Mordecai spoke out, referring to Muscle man's lame Mom joke.

"Oh...you look very cute Mordecai..." Eileen cooed as him for some unknown reason.

"Why?" Mordecai oddly said, but then realized the nightmare that was when he was dressed up as Margaret's Maid of Honor. "...Aaah! Roderick, you bastard, what did you do to me...?" he continued angrily at him.

"Aw, don't be so glum, love. You make a pretty maid, Mordecai..." Roderick said to him, teasing Mordecai harshfully. And so did the rest of Mordecai's friends.

Mordecai growled angrily at him as Benson withstood the podium. Margaret and Roderick soon faced each other embracefully.

"Do you, Margaret?" Benson said to her, joyfully.

"I do!" Margaret exclaimed to minister Benson.

"And you...?" Benson then said to Roderick.

"Me too, ya bloody little cretin!" Roderick exclaimed to Benson, who didn't understand the insult at all.

"That settles it! You and her are now man and wife and Mordecai's fired! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Benson manically laughed like a maniac as Roderick held Margaret and gave her a passionate kiss.

Mordecai's heart just sank lower in despair.

"NoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!" Mordecai screamed in slow-motion dropping to his knees once again. His brain was hurting from all this turbulent mess. Luckily for him, someone's voice snapped him out of his dream.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby said, finally breaking Mordecai out of his sudden nightmare.

"Aah! What?" he said, just coming back to reality.

"You're up next. Go get 'em!"

"But what about you?" Mordecai questioned Rigby as he was busy wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"I killed it out there with "Sweet Home Alabama"! I had so much girls screaming at me, they threw panties at me with their numbers attached to them. They think I'm some kind of Southern Elvis or something! My score is 26 by the way. Not bad, huh?" Rigby spoke like he was proud of his performance.

"Oh..." Mordecai spoke like he was somewhat kind of stoned. "...Sorry I missed it..."

"Go get 'em..." Skips said to Mordecai, giving him support as he got off his seat and headed straight for the stage.

As Mordecai did, he gave himself second thoughts. He was actually gonna do this with Margaret watching him. And most importantly, his new-found rival Roderick was holding his fate in his hands.

"I'm not gonna let Roderick get me down any longer...I have to do this..." Mordecai thought to himself as with his mind, body, soul and the woman that he adored for so long...

...he was about to break out on his own...

* * *

><p><strong>How will Mordecai's performance go in the next chapter? Will it make or break? Still, it was confusing a bit, but I pulled it off. Read and review if you can, and I will be back for more!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**"Mordecai, Karaoke King!"**

**Rated T for language and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Whoop whoop whoop!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Okay, get yourself in the game, Mordecai. This stage is yours...don't blow this opportunity..." Mordecai thought to himself as Roderick was about to introduce him to the stage.

"Okay, let's introduce our final contestant. He works at some crummy park with a raccoon, a nard with gumballs, a smelly nard with the Hamburger Helper mascot and a sasquatch...let me introduce you to Mordecai!"

Mordecai gulped as he appeared on stage to thousands of fans. He couldn't believe everyone was cheering for him. His crew and especially...Margaret was cheering for him as well.

He developed a little bit of stage fright for a second there. He was probably thinking it was a bad idea to do this. His knees shaking, the sweat pouring right off of him. Mordecai felt like he was gonna piss his pants singing in front of a packed house like this.

But someone's voice popped into his head. It was so sweet, so relaxing, so familiar...

_"Come on, Mordecai! You can do it! I have faith in you!"_ the voice said to his brain again, revealing to be Margaret. How could Mordecai fail with her leading him on? Now wasn't the time to back down. Margaret surged her entire body, soul and mind into Mordecai like he was re-energized all of a sudden.

Mordecai took a few deep breaths. And as he did, the song "I'll Be True To You" by the Oak Ridge Boys came out of nowhere. It was really now or never to unleash his singing velocity on the whole world.

_They met upon a blue moon,_  
><em> And they parted on a cloudy day<em>  
><em> They were so in love and out of school,<em>  
><em> But he was going so far, far away.<em>

Everyone couldn't believe it. Mordecai...was that damn good.

His voice was so entrancing...so soft...and so alluring. It was like listening to an angel and his tremendous melody come to life._  
><em>

_ She said: "I'll be true to you,_  
><em> "Even though you don't want me to.<em>  
><em> "And I'll be blue for you,<em>  
><em> "Even though you've asked me not to." <em>

Margaret's heart was just captured instantly. It was like she was swooning to the beat of his voice.

The way that she looked at him on stage, it was like her heart was just stolen by him and his almighty presence.

"He's...amazing..." she thought to herself, enjoying the view.

_ Well the year's drifted by them, as we all know they can._  
><em> He found other women, but she refused other men.<em>  
><em> But as fate would have it, they met again,<em>  
><em> She was on a down-hill slide, and he was just sliding in. <em>

_ As he looked into her eyes that night, he never realized._  
><em> The only real love in his life was passing by.<em>  
><em> When he turned and left her there, his words: "Goodbye".<em>  
><em> He heard her calling out to him, and as he walked, she cried: <em>

Those lyrics felt so home to Mordecai.

The way that Mordecai really felt for Margaret after all this time...Mordecai would never imagine losing Margaret in this world. If she had died in something so tragic...Mordecai would never be the same anymore. He would have no meaning...no life. How would he ever live without her coffee? How would he ever live without her tender smile? Most importantly, how will he ever live without her?

_ "I've been true to you._  
><em> "Seems like speaking to me is the least that you could do.<em>  
><em> "And I've been blue for you,<em>  
><em> "Even though you've asked me not to." <em>

The song was so enamored with Mordecai all of a sudden. His true emotion, his true beating of his whole heart. The stage was his, and not even one little incident was gonna keep him down from believing in her and himself.

Everyone was giving him a standing applause for his intensity...for his determination...and for his spirit. Roderick just scoffed at his luck his voice was now having._  
><em>

_ She'd been drinking way too hard one night,_  
><em> She'd been drinking way too long.<em>  
><em> Alone and pale in a cheap hotel, she died there in the dawn.<em>  
><em> Kneeling by the grave, oh so late and oh so wrong,<em>  
><em> He longed to hold her close again, crying on and on. <em>

_ He cried: "I''ll be true to you._  
><em> "After all that I have put you through.<em>  
><em> "And I'll be blue for you,<em>  
><em> "Though you never even asked me to."<em>

The finish was nothing more of spectacular. His friends and Margaret roared in applause at that fabulous, show-stealing peformance. I mean Mordecai could tackle those lyrics with his eyes closed! Oh wait...he definitely did...

But however, it was decision time for Mordecai as the three judges and Roderick himself to see whether he moves through or not.

Least surprisingly, all three judges gave Mordecai all 10's. Now it was up to Roderick to decide Mordecai's fate.

What did he really think of all of this? Mordecai's performance just literally blew everyone out of their seats. But by the look on Rod's face, he wasn't impressed either way he saw it. But he hand no choice but to give Mordecai one score the fans were begging him...

...a 10.

Everyone roared as Mordecai had now advanced to the semifinals, alongside his best friend Rigby, and four other unknown contestants.

"All right! Buddy! Way to go! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rigby yelled, congratulating his partner and patting him on the back.

"Yeah, let Roderick come in and play with my fire all he wants to! He's gonna get burned!" Mordecai replied proudly as he gave out a high-five to Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and yes... Benson. Margaret soon approached Mordecai behind him.

"Hey, Mordecai! Nice song you did out there. It was so romantic, I was almost gonna cry." Margaret responded, feeling a little blush through her cheeks. Rigby even elbowed Mordecai in the back so that he wouldn't blow his chance.

"Oh...um, Margaret...if it's no use at all...would you and me treat ourselves with a drink later?" Mordecai said, acting nervous as usual. His friends felt like they wanted to slap their own faces in embarassment, but surprisingly...Margaret gave out one sweet response.

"Sure, Mordecai. Roderick's inviting everyone for a afterparty backsatge, maybe we'll catch up there, okay? Later!" Margaret replied with a smile as she left. Mordecai's friends gave him an appreciative pat on the back for asking Margaret out.

It wasn't pretty much a date, but just a peaceful conversation between the two.

However, Roderick was frustrated at the pair and somehow left to go to the afterparty. But as soon as he left, he displayed a little bit of a smirk on his face far away from Mordecai and Margaret.

"Yeah...I let you pass this time...but trust me, Mordy...I will own you and your precious lady...you're about to feel what I really got in store for you..." Roderick thought to himself, knowing that someday that Margaret will be his.

And no one, not even Mordecai, would stop him from doing so...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, I'm scared. Will Mordecai try to keep Margaret away from him in the next chapter?<strong>

**The questions will be answered until you read and review!**


End file.
